


Just like that.

by Impmon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adoptions, Camp, Camp Camp - Freeform, Camp Campbell, Child Neglect, Fandom, camp camp fanfic, campcamp, campcampbell, david's childhood, illegal adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impmon/pseuds/Impmon
Summary: Requested short about David and Cameron Campbell. Not my best work but I don't care lol





	

It was late, maybe around 10:30 PM. Still early for most city-dwellers but right smack in the middle of the woods it was plenty dark.  
Cameron Campbell was preparing for this year of campers to arrive. They wouldn’t be coming for about a week but Cameron was nothing if not dedicated to his camp. In fact, he couldn’t see himself doing anything else with his life. He was checking the mess hall walls to make sure that they were relatively mold-free, and if he found a patch in question he’d scrub it vigorously until it met his high standards.  
Cameron froze. He had thought he heard a shuffling sound from the kitchens. He listened for a few seconds, but heard nothing. Shrugging, he returned to his work.  
Pots crashed to the ground. There was no way he had imagined that.  
He threw down his scrub brush and stormed into the kitchen, prepared to take down any thieves or intruders.  
The kitchen appeared empty, but the pots and pans on the floor assured him that he was not alone. 

“Who’s in here?” He bellowed, anger in his voice. There was a whimper as a response. Cameron stopped. “Hello? Is there a child here?”

“I’m sorry..” The voice was so meek Cameron thought he imagined it. 

“Where are you?” He looked around. 

There was a shuffling sound followed by a cabinet door creaking open. A thin boy with a mess of red hair and terrified green eyes crawled out.

“I’m so sorry, sir. Please don’t be angry.” He was so frail.

“Are you alright?” Cameron asked softly. 

The boy nodded but then started to cry.

“I-I’m so sorry! plea-please don’t be angry! I was just so hungry. I haven’t” He took a shuddery gasp “I haven’t-I-I hav” The boy broke down in a mess of sobs, unable to finish his sentence.

“Shh shh, It’s okay. Let it out.” Cameron took a seat on the floor and pulled the boy into his lap. The boy buried his face into his chest and cried. They sat like that for a long time until the child quieted. “Okay, can you tell me your name?”

“My name’s David, sir.” David looked up, his eyes rimmed with red.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Cameron Campbell.” Cameron smiled.

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Campbell. Are…are you going to arrest me?”  
“For what? Feeding yourself? Of course not! But, I have to ask… why are you here?”

David looked away.

“David, please. I need to get you back ho-”

“NO! No, please. I can’t go home.” 

“Why not?” Cameron made David look at him.

“They don’t need me there. They’re better off without me. They tell me that everyday and that I make them sad and I’m the reason that they have to work so much and why we never have enough food around for me to eat at the table with them and they won’t miss me. They’ll just be mad that I found my way back home after driving me out so far…” David’s eyes filled with tears again. He rubbed them away.

“David, did your parents abandon you?” Cameron asked, a disgusting feeling creeping over him. 

David nodded and it felt like the world came crashing down, Cameron couldn’t imagine what David was going through.

“Okay, here’s the plan. I can’t take you to the police department because of, uh, legal issues and they’d just put you in the adoption system anyways so I’m going to take you home with me, okay? I don’t live far from here and in two weeks you can start going to camp here so you’re not alone during the day. What do you say?”

“You’re going to take me in? Just like that?” David asked, disbelief in his eyes.

“Just like that.” Cameron smiled earnestly.

“Oh, thank you! Thank you!” David cried, flinging himself into Cameron’s arms.

Cameron laughed quietly, blinking back tears.

David stayed with Cameron for years, until David was old enough to work at Camp Campbell and live on his own. Cameron was a very different man now. His legal issues had caught up with him and changed who he was. It made him shallow and uncaring, but David never stopped seeing the man who took him in so many years ago and saved his life. And maybe, if you stopped to look, you’d see it too. Just like that.


End file.
